Terror-vein Ore
"The earth here is torn and bleeding. Take caution." Event "We have one mechanical oddity and one Stiegal pumpkin. A chunk of Terror-vein ore is the last thing I'll need before I can rebuild Anders' forge." "Terror-vein isn't as ominous as it sounds," Ariadne explains as you approach the great gaping maw of the Saltcliff Mines. "I believe a bandit called Rand is in charge here." Dusty miners travel the winding paths into the earth, pushing heavy carts stacked high with glimmering blue ore. 1) Enter the mine. :You follow a group of weary workers deep into the mine. Rich veins of ore glitter in the dim lamp-light. :Clouds of dull-blue ore dust hang in the air, stinging your eyes. When you squint, you can make out a man in the distance haranguing a group of tired-looking workers. :"That'd be Rand," Ariadne notes. :A) Go outside. ::breathing comes easier now that you are out in the cold air. ::stumble out of the mine and take big gulps of fresh air - it feels cool on your burning lungs. :B) Find your way to "the Pit". (after asking Sheb for Terror-vein ore) ::The Pit is aptly named. Miners point you through the tunnels to a pond-sized circular trench in a cave. ::There are few miners here, but a couple of Rand's lackeys are ambling about. ::1) Try to get past the guards. :::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :::Huge Success ::::One of Rand's lackeys appears behind you, smiling amicably. "Well, hello! We don't often get visitors in the mines, what can I help you with?" ::::"Hello!" Ariadne bellows. "We'd like to have a look about the bottom of the pit, if you don't mind." ::::The man smiles. "Well I wouldn't take the pulley system down. We haven't been taking care of it, so you'll probably die. Anyway, have fun!" :::Success ::::(insert text here) :::Failure ::::(insert text here) :::Huge Failure ::::(insert text here) :::You peer into the depths of the Pit. :::It looks like you can climb down. Beside you, a dusty wooden cart dangles from a long-disused pulley. :::A) Use the pulley to go down. ::::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) ::::Huge Success :::::(insert text here) ::::Success :::::(insert text here) ::::Failure :::::(insert text here) ::::Huge Failure :::::A rope suddenly unwinds with a snap! :::::You hold onto the sides and brace for impact. :::::The player draws 3 Life Pain cards. :::B) Try to climb down. ::::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) ::::Huge Success :::::As you slowly climb down to the bottom, a dusty gnome pokes its head out of a fissure along the way. :::::"Good luck, adventurer," it squeaks, blessing you with a nod. It crawls back into its home. :::::The player acquires a Blessing. ::::Success :::::(insert text here) ::::Failure :::::(insert text here) ::::Huge Failure :::::(insert text here) ::::At the bottom of the Pit you find yourself knee-deep in dusty bones and rubble, dotted with the occasional hat or rusted pickaxe. ::::1) Find the doll. :::::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :::::Huge Success ::::::(insert text here) :::::Success ::::::A sad squeak underfoot alerts you to the presence of a tiny linen doll, its yarn hair caked with dust. Despite its reduced circumstances, the smile remains stitched into its face. ::::::The player acquires the Dusty Doll. ::::::You climb carefully back out of the Pit. :::::Failure ::::::(insert text here) :::::Huge Failure ::::::The darkness conceals sharp tools and rusted pickaxes. You cut your hand on a jagged piece of metal. ::::::The player draws a Life Pain Card. ::::::The player may continue searching for the doll. ::::2) Leave the Pit. :::C) Leave the Pit. ::2) Leave the Pit. :C) Approach Rand. ::He glares at you warily, occasionally shouting at miners to hurry up. ::1) Ask if the dust is dangerous. (after beginning to cough from it) :::"Yeah, it's poison alright," Rand smirks at your clear discomfort. "We get the miners to drink brewed Silverleaf every morning, but sorry, I'm fresh out." ::2) Threaten his spoon collection. (after giving the Dusty Doll to Sheb) :::"Not my silver spoons!" Rand tears up at your threat. "Who told you? Keep your voice down. I'll give you your damn ore." :::The player gains this card's token. ::3) Ask for Terror-vein ore. :::He chuckles. "Price is 300 gold for a piece. You got 300 gold?" :::A) Pay 300 gold for Terror-vein ore. ::::You receive a sizable chunk of the shining blue ore in return for your sizable bag of coins. :::B) Leave. ::::Ariadne frowns. "Maybe we should see if any of the miners can help us. It'll be easier to talk to one away from Rand." ::4) Ask who he is. :::He leans against a dusty wall and lazily flicks his rapier at a passing miner, causing them to flinch. "I'm Rand the Fighter, and I'm in charge ain't here, and the boss ain't here so I'm in charge." ::5) Let Ariadne do the talking. :::You look to Ariadne and she smiles, understandingly. :::She raises her hammer in a slow arc over her head and brings it crashing down, right where the man is standing. At the last minute, he nimbly leaps out of the way. :::A) Join in! ::::(insert text here) :::B) Stop Ariadne. ::::By the Maker, you pack a wallop!" Rand dusts himself off. He doesn't retaliate - you get the impression he believes you're part of his guild. ::6) Do something else. 2) Talk to miner/Sheb. (available after speaking with Rand) :The miner looks around nervously when you stop to talk to her. :A) Ask for Terror-vein ore. ::The miner laughs. "We do not own anything here but the clothes on our backs." ::She raises a finger. "I happen to know something that could help convince Rand to part with some, but you'd have to do something for me first." ::The miner looks around, furtively. "One of the brutes here threw my daughter's doll into the Pit. If you can get it back to me, I will tell you Rand's terrible secret." :B) Ask who she is. ::"My name is Sheb." The miner frowns. "I used to be a silversmith in Fallhallow, but Fallhallow was burned to the ground by the Northerners. Now I have nothing left but my daughter and the food they give us here." :C) Ask what being a miner is like. ::"It's terrible. Some of us stop drinking the Silverleaf in the morning just to end it sooner. I stay because my daughter needs to eat." :D) Give her the doll. (once the player acquires the Dusty Doll) ::"Oh! Yes, that's my daughter's I can't believe you managed to find it! Didn't the Claw Trolls give you trouble?" ::The player gives the Dusty Doll to Sheb. ::"Anyway, now for my part of the deal. Are you listening closely? Rand has a hidden cache of silver spoons. Nobody knows why, but if you were to threaten his collection, I'm sure he'd comply to your request." :E) Do something else. 3) Leave Saltcliff Mines. :After acquiring the Terror-vein ore: ::Ariadne pats the ore with her massive hands. "That's the last thing we need. Let's go back to the City. Anders is going to be so happy!" ::The player gains 4 Fame. :Encounter ends. Options and rewards The longer you remain in the mines the more likely you are to be poisoned by ore dust. Once this happens (approximately upon entering the pit) You will take 10 to 15 damage after every action, including after you threaten Rand's spoons and earn the token for this card. # You can by the ore from Rand for 300 gold or # Talk to a miner, go to the Pit Challenge Card Gambit: #* Huge Sucess: Use the pulley (?) or climb down #** Huge Sucess: Blessing and arrive at the bottom of the pit #** Sucess: #** Failure: #** Huge Failure: #* Sucess: #* Failure: Nothing. Try again. #* Huge Failure: 5 Life Pain Cards and arrive at the bottom of the pit Bottom of the Pit: Search for the doll. Challenge Card Gambit * Huge Success: Find the doll + 1 Equipment Card. * Success: Find the doll. * Failure: 1 Life Pain Card. Search again. * Huge Failure: 1 Life pain card. Search again. Giving the doll to the miner you learn how to blackmail Rand into giving you the ore, completing this encounter. Gain 4 Fame. Unlocked By Acquire the token for A Stiegal Pumpkin (Story). Token Unlocks For obtaining terror-vein ore... The Blacksmith's DaughterCategory:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens